


Among the Trees

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven figures that if she can survive multiple days in the wilderness with her two significant others, then they just might be able to get through anything.</p><p>Or: Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven go for a walk in the woods, and no one gets a spear in the chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the prompt: your OT3 goes camping and person A is super organised and bossy but person B is well meaning but useless and meanwhile person C is just sitting around eating marshmallows and laughing at them.

It sounded like a fucking fabulous idea. In theory, at least. 

They discover that they somehow own three sleeping bags between the three of them, and they borrow a two-person tent (Raven insisted that they’d be _just fine_ with the small tent because _you two both end up sleeping on top of me every single night, anyway_ ). Clarke drags them on a trip to REI one afternoon, and despite her three-page list and Bellamy’s complaining ( _”How is this taking all day? Why did no one tell me that this was a full-day undertaking?”_ ), they somehow manage to emerge with three hiking packs, and all of the miscellaneous gear that they need for a multi-day hiking trip. 

(Even with all of his grousing as Clarke dragged them around the store, Bellamy wordlessly hands over his credit card at the checkout, and Raven notices that he can’t hide his wide smile the entire ride home.) 

Clarke spends an entire weekend researching trails and printing maps and trial-packing their giant backpacks, trying to decide on the most equitable distribution of weight (the first time she fills the bags, she only gives Raven maybe half of the weight that she gives herself and Bellamy, and she only makes that mistake _once_ because Raven _can do anything that you two idiots can do and excuse you for thinking otherwise _). The gear ends up spread all over the bed in the unused bedroom that Raven used to sleep in _before_ this all became a _thing___ , covered in Clarke’s post-it notes, and gradually joined by heaps of shelf-stable foods and not a small amount of candy. 

Raven meets Bellamy’s eyes over Clarke’s head - all furrowed brow and muttering to herself - and their smiles are both equal parts apprehension and excitement. 

She’s going on an adventure with these idiots, and they’re _her_ idiots, and life could definitely be worse.

* * *

The first day is amazing. 

Clarke’s carefully plotted route had taken them through a meandering valley - a river to their left, and mountains rising above them on two sides. Last year’s carpet of leaves are soft and moist underfoot, decaying after the long winter and wet spring. The only sounds around them are the occasional bird or insect, and Raven can practically feel reality melting off of all three of them, as they venture further into the forest. They pass a few other hikers in the first few hours, but by mid-afternoon, they practically have the trail to themselves. 

All day, they walk. Mostly single file along the narrow path, although often a hand would reach out to grasp an arm, the small of a back, to steady on uncertain terrain, or just to _touch_. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don't; there is an hour or so just after lunch when Raven breaks out into random 90’s pop songs, which inevitably dissolves into laughter as Clarke harmonizes and Bellamy glares. 

It was late afternoon when the trio finally stopped in a small clearing, about 50 ft off of the main trail. Raven sunk down on to a fallen log; she immediately reached down to loosen the straps on her leg brace, sighing in relief. 

Clarke looked over, concern written all over her face. “How are you holding up? You know that you need to say something if you need to take a break.”

Raven started to open her mouth to respond, when she caught the glare that Bellamy was shooting Clarke. He even added in a not-so-subtle hand gesture for emphasis. 

_”What?_ You know how stubborn she is!”

Bellamy just sighed, sparing a quick glance over at Raven, before focusing again on Clarke. “We discussed how we weren’t going to say anything…”

She should have known that this was going to be a problem. Bellamy and Clarke both _understood_ Raven, probably better than anyone else in the world. They knew about Raven’s need to feel - and be seen as - strong and capable, even more so since the accident that had cost her the use of her leg. But they both also had a deep need to protect the people in their lives from any any pain or danger, real or perceived. These two aspects of their personalities often came into conflict.

A sudden anger welled up in Raven. “You two _discussed_ how you were going to deal with _me_? Just like how you’re talking about me now, as if I’m not even here? I. Am. Fine. I know my limits. I can speak up if I need something. I don’t need the two of you hovering over me like over-protective parents for the next three days!”

Clarke and Bellamy at least had the decency to look contrite. “You know that we only worry about you because we care about you.” 

Bellamy cut in, “And you do have a bit of a tendency to be a stubborn ass…”

Clarke grinned. “That kind of goes without saying.” Her smile stayed in place, but her eyes were firm. “Look, I won’t bring it up again. But you have to promise to say something if you need anything. We don’t mind slowing down, taking a few extra few days, taking more breaks. You don’t have anything to prove to us.”

Raven sighed, but a cocky smirk lit her face anyway. “Of course not. I’m fucking awesome.”

The two girls grinned at each other for a long moment, before Bellamy tentatively broke the silence. “So…” Clarke and Raven looked away in unison, to glance at him. “Does this mean that we’re all good? This is the last time we’re going to have this discussion?”

Clarke stepped forward to the log where Raven was sitting. “I promise nothing.” She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Raven’s mouth. “But I will try my best to control myself.”

Twin snorts erupted from both Raven and Bellamy. “Well, that just wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” Raven winked.

As Bellamy walked away to start unpacking the tent from his bag, Clarke drew even closer to Raven. She pressed her lips against the other woman’s cheek, before whispering, “I really am sorry. You know that, right?”

Clarke was kind of well-known in their social circle for her explosive temper and control-freak tendencies; she didn’t like to apologize, especially when she believed that she was right. And Raven had no doubt that Clarke fully believed at this moment that she was right, but she could appreciate exactly what Clarke was doing.

She sighed. “I know, babe. I’m going to be stubborn, but I’m not going to push myself too far. Promise.”

Clarke just gave her a skeptical smile, but kept her mouth closed as she left Raven alone on the log. 

She would die before she admitted it out loud, but Raven really had no intention of moving from her relatively comfortable log-perch, as the other two began to set up their camp for the night. She’d had years of practise, and she was pretty mobile with her leg brace, but sustained movement did take a lot out of her, and the muscles in her hip and upper thigh were definitely complaining. _Whatever. Those idiots want to take care of me so badly, they can set up the tent. And cook me dinner._ Raven grinned to herself. 

Besides, she just liked to watch them sometimes. Ok, basically all the time. Despite the tendency for their discussions to become passionate and…. _loud_ , Bellamy and Clarke had an impressive compatibility. Especially when there was a task at hand, they just…. fell into place beside each other. Knew what needed to get done, and how to do it, without a need for words. Though Raven had never felt out of place with the two of them, she often envied the way that they just seemed to _understand_ each other. Of course, it often worked for her benefit. Plus, it was damn sexy to watch, especially at times like this where she could just sit and _watch_ them.

The two of them made quick work of the tent (“Just match up the colors, Bell. This is not rocket science.”) and soon had the camp stove going, boiling water to cook their dinner. Clarke disappeared into the tent with the sleeping pads and sleeping bags, only to emerge a few minutes later with an unimpressed look on her face. Raven dismissed that look, for now.

It was a few hours later, after dinner and a few cutthroat games of Uno (Bellamy finally gave up, after it became clear that Clarke and Raven were always going to team up to destroy him. _I’d pick up first, babe._ ), that Raven finally figured out that particular Clarke expression. The three of them were undressed and nestled into their own sleeping bags and the tent was _clearly_ not designed with three people in mind. Normally, this would not be a problem; the three of them tended to compress to fit any space given. But with their individual sleeping bags, there was no way to tangle themselves together.

A frustrated Bellamy sigh finally broke the dissatisfied silence. “Ok, both of you to the front of the tent.”

Clarke extracted herself from her sleeping bag, and reached over to help Raven out of hers, gently guiding her to the edge of the nylon structure. They watched as Bellamy unzipped all three sleeping bags. Raven’s sleeping bag was spread out over the three single sleeping pads, and then he lifted her up and gently deposited her on one side of the tent, tossing his own sleeping bag over top of her. Clarke was there in a moment, snuggling close into Raven’s side and nestling herself under the sleeping bag. Bellamy brought the third unzipped sleeping bag, throwing it partially over the two girls, and slipping under the other half, cuddling into Clarke’s other side. 

A happy sigh escaped Clarke. “Way better.”

“I don’t know why you didn’t think of this.”

Bellamy threw his arm over both of them. “Can we stop talking and go to sleep, now?”

Raven smiled to herself and snuggled closer to both of them. “Not quite yet.” She leaned over and smacked a loud kiss against Bellamy’s mouth. She could feel him smiling into her mouth as he responded eagerly; she had just moved her hand up to tangle in his dark curls, when there was an impatient hum on Raven’s other side. When Raven spoke, it was against Bellamy’s lips. “As if you aren’t the worst when it comes to sharing.”

Clarke didn’t even bother to deny anything, just gave Raven’s ponytail a gentle tug, drawing her away from Bellamy and towards her own lips. Clarke’s lips were soft against her own, gentle and insistent. After a moment, though, Clarke pulled away, only to lean over Raven’s body, pressing her breasts again Raven’s own chest. Raven watched from several inches away, as Clarke repeated the kiss with Bellamy, finishing with a careful nip against his lower lip. The warm pressure moved off of Raven’s chest, as Clarke settled back into her spot under the sleeping bag, curled against Raven’s side. 

“You’re the best.” Raven breathed quietly, into the dark silence of the tent. She didn’t have to clarify who she was talking to, as gentle squeezes came from both sides of her body.

* * *

The next day greeted them with dark grey sky and the smell of rain in the air. Sure enough, by mid-morning, it was pouring rain. 

Clarke pulled out rain jackets and waterproof pack covers (Raven was suddenly very thankful for Clarke’s REI shopping list) and they trudged on for another hour. 

It wasn’t too bad at first, but as the cold seeped in to all of them, Raven’s hip and back began to complain. They were still feeling overworked from the day before, and as her muscles stiffened from the cold, the lower half of Raven’s body began to ache. 

She tried to disguise her limp at first, but Bellamy saw the change in her gait almost immediately. She caught him exchanging covert glances with Clarke, and _still_ Raven continued to trek forward. 

True to their word from the previous day, neither of her partners were going to say anything, but Raven couldn’t admit that she needed to stop until her drenched pants began to rub against the metal of her leg brace, threatening to blister the soft skin underneath. 

_Finally_ , just before when they normally would have stopped for lunch, Raven was ready to call it quits. “Hey, guys?” Bellamy, who had been leading the trio, stopped, and turned around. “I fucking love that clearing over there.” She gestured in a general random direction to their left, toward the rain-soaked trees and generic stormy forest gloom. “Can we stay here for the day?”

She could almost feel the relief as Clarke and Bellamy hastened to find a clearing big enough for their tent close to the path. Clarke tried to cover up her concern, complaining about her wet shoes and Bellamy’s grumbling about the cold (never mind the fact that Raven was between the two of them the entire time, and neither of them had said a word) but let’s face it, they’re all just happy to stop walking for awhile. Raven’s pants are already soaking wet, but she is still reluctant to sit down on the muddy forest floor, and so she just kind of stands around awkwardly as the other two set up the tent and peg down the rain cover securely. 

Once the shelter is adequately in place and the other two are busy stringing a tarp up in the trees, Raven digs her sleeping bag and a bag of marshmallows out of her pack and disappears into the tent. She pulls off her soaking wet shoes and filthy pants, and tosses them on the ground of the vestibule, before hunkering down and wrapping herself up in the sleeping bag. She then proceeded to rip open the bag of marshmallows and started stuffing them in her mouth.

That’s how Clarke and Bellamy found her a few minutes later - with a rather pissed off expression, a sleeping bag pulled over her shoulders and head, and half a bag of marshmallows consumed in an angry marshmallow binge. 

Clarke wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, Raven, you’re going to be sick if you don’t stop eating those things!”

“Don’t care.” Raven popped another marshmallow in her mouth.

Bellamy tossed the other sleeping bags and sleeping pads into the tent, and began stripping off his wet clothes. Clarke quickly peeled off her wet pants, and settled herself under Raven’s sleeping bag cape, draping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Seriously, Raven, we were all pretty miserable out there. You basically just saved us all by being the only one smart enough to call it off.” 

Raven shrugged nonchalantly, but her voice still caught as she began to speak without looking up from her bag of marshmallows. “Most of the time I’ve gotten used to the fact that I can’t move as fast or as far as I used to be able to. But sometimes it just hits me how much I’ve had to give up. It just sucks, you know?”

Bellamy put down the sleeping bag that he had been unzipping, and came over to kneel in front of Raven, grabbing her hand. For a long moment, Raven can’t look up at his face, and only watches as he twists and turns his fingers, twining them with hers. It’s always been obvious that Bellamy is the most patient of the three, the most willing to give them the time that they need to deal with their own shit. Raven has her share of moments with Clarke as well, but neither she nor Clarke can leave anything alone; they both have to keep poking and picking at the wound, until the other is forced to react. Bellamy is different. He waits there kneeling, waiting for Raven to finally meet his eyes. She knows that he won’t say anything until she does. Finally, Raven forces her gaze upward, to confront Bellamy’s sad smile. 

“We know. We know it bothers you, but you realize that _we_ don’t care, right? That we only see the strong, gorgeous, loud-mouthed, pain in the ass that we love?”

Raven’s breath catches in her throat. It isn’t everything, and she’s still working on it, but having these two believe in her _so much_ is more than enough for now. 

Clarke squeezes Raven closer to her as if to emphasize Bellamy’s words, and Raven can’t help but smile a little.

She allows the unguarded expression on her face for another moment, almost as an offering, before slipping back in to her comfortable smirk. “You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated, Bell.”

Bellamy chuckles softly, before finishing laying out the sleeping bag across the sleeping pads and tugging the girls down with him, laying out across the floor of the tent. He pulled Raven into his side, and Clarke went with her, settling her head on to Raven’s shoulder. Raven grabbed the sleeping bag that had been around her and Clarke’s shoulders, and spread it over the three of them. 

Clarke grinned. “This is a much better way to spend a rainy day than hiking, anyway. All in favour of napping when the weather is bad?”

Bellamy and Raven murmured in agreement, and then settled into a comfortable silence. Raven could still feel the sting of disappointment and embarrassment pulling at the edges, but the longer she laid there, surrounded by the warmth of her partners and the sharp patter of rain on the tarp above the tent, she had to admit that maybe this was okay as well. 

Clarke finally broke the silence. “Hey, Bell?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Can you tell us a story?”

Bellamy chuckled warmly. “Would you rather hear about Athena or Cleopatra, today?”

Raven could feel Clarke shrugging, where her body connected with Clarke’s. “Whatever you want to talk about.”

A contented smile found its way on to Raven’s face, as she drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Bellamy’s voice, and the rain.

* * *

When Raven woke up the next morning, she was immediately aware that one side of her body was cold. Only half awake, she snuggled closer to Clarke, who turned her body in her sleep, to allow Raven in even closer. 

Raven allowed herself to lie there for a few minutes longer, drifting in and out of consciousness, just enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend curled around her. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned to look for Bellamy. It was just her and Clarke in the tent, though.

As if she could sense her thoughts, Clarke murmured sleepily in her ear, “Is Bell gone?”

“Yeah, the rain must have stopped at some point during the night.”

“What time is it?”

“Dunno. Early, I think?”

Eventually, Clarke and Raven managed to extract themselves from their nest of sleeping bags and emerge from the tent. Outside, they found Bellamy, making a pot of coffee with a French press and the camp stove. 

Raven moaned. “Oh my god, Bellamy. You are my favourite person in this forest right now.”

He grinned widely. “If you think this is good, wait until you see what I found down the trail while you two were sleeping.”

Clarke looked at him curiously. “Seriously? Better than coffee?”

Bellamy’s grin got impossibly bigger. “Oh yeah. You guys are going to want to dig out your bathing suits after breakfast.”

 

As promised, the lake _is_ that good. Clear and clean, with an amazing view of the mountains that surround it. 

Raven grins as she sees the large flat expanse of rock near the water. Perfect. She carefully lowers herself down on to the rock, before immediately removing her leg brace and placing it off to the side. Definitely don’t need _those_ tan lines. Her tank top and shorts quickly follow, revealing a dark red bikini. 

As she watches, Clarke and Bellamy approach the lake. Clarke is first to slip off her shoes and socks, and she wades out on the sloping rock, ankle deep, before stopping. “Fuck, that is _cold_!” she hisses.

Raven laughs. “You guys do what you need to do. I’m staying right here.” As if to punctuate her statement, she leans back on the sun-warmed rock and closes her eyes.

She can hear gentle splashing, Clarke’s giggles, and Bellamy’s low chuckles. The sun warms her skin and she can feel her consciousness starting to drift; not quite asleep, but to a place of fuzzy contentment. The sound of a much larger splash and loud cursing only makes her open her eyes and turn her head for a moment (the cursing was Bellamy, who is now shirtless and waist deep in the water, cringing at the temperature, as Clarke still stands ankle-deep, doubled over in laughter) before closing them again, allowing herself to drift off once more. 

Raven doesn’t know how long she spends dozing on the rock, but when she awakens, it’s to the feeling of a gentle caress along her hip. The hand, cool against her sun-warmed skin, gradually makes it’s way up her waist, and then stops at her ribcage, the fingers gently walking along the lines of her ribs. She breathes out a sigh, without opening her eyes. “Clarke…”

A voice chuckles, low and slightly breathy. “How did you know?”

Raven opens her eyes to see the blonde hovering above her. “I always know.” 

Clarke has that soft look in her eyes, the one that only her and Bellamy ever get to see. Raven loves that look. “Yeah.” Her fingers resume their exploration.

Raven’s breath catches as one finger reaches the underside of her breast, teasing at the bottom of her bikini top. At the same time, her face dips down and her mouth catches Raven’s bottom lip, nibbling softly, before deepening the kiss. Raven loves this Clarke; all gentle touches and slow teasing. It’s a side that doesn’t come out all that often, only on the rare occasions that Clarke is fully relaxed and feels like they have all of the time in the world. The other woman is normally so serious, so concerned with the welfare of everyone around her, and Raven and Bellamy both cherish the times when she just lets everything go for awhile.

Their mouths move lazily against each other, one of Clarke’s hands braced against the rock beside Raven’s head, and the other continuing it’s soft exploration. She cups Raven’s breast with a gentle pressure, squeezing deliberately, before slipping her fingers under the cup of her bikini top, to tease at Raven’s nipple. Raven sighs into Clarke’s mouth, and she feels the other woman smiling against her. 

Clarke finally pulls away from Raven’s mouth, her hands continuing their movement, only to begin a trail of soft kisses against Raven’s throat and shoulder. As she reaches the strap of Raven’s bikini, Clarke pulls it down with her teeth, eliciting a sharp snort of laughter from Raven. With a grin, Clarke pushes herself up to hover over Raven again, urging her to sit up a bit so that she can remove the garment entirely. From her new semi-upright position, Raven’s eyes wander over Clarke’s body, noticing for the first time that she has removed her tank top, and is now dressed just in a blue triangle bikini top, and the short khaki hiking shorts that she had been wearing earlier in the day. It’s a good look, Raven thinks, and a moan escapes her as Clarke’s fingers gently pinch her nipple, before soothing it with a soft caress. 

Now that she’s sitting up, she also notices Bellamy for the first time. He’s still in the lake, but sitting a few feet away, on the submerged portion of the rock, up to his ribcage in the water. His eyes are dark and hungry as he watches them. 

He still manages a smirk. “Don’t stop on my account. Please.”

Raven grins at him, lazy and content and with no intention of doing anything of that sort, as Clarke’s mouth continues her downward exploration, now unhindered by the bikini top. She then notices that he had stripped off all of his clothes before jumping into the water, and a flush of heat runs through her body at the sight of him sitting there naked, several feet away. “Get your ass over here, Bell.” 

Bellamy is quick to comply, moving out of the water and on to the dry, warm portion of Raven’s rock. He smirks teasingly, before reaching to hook his fingers down under each side of Raven’s bikini bottom. She gasps, flinching away from the cold of his lake-chilled hands. Bellamy is laughing and reaching out to try again, but his movements are halted by one of Clarke’s elbows to his bare ribs. 

“No. It’s still my turn.” she hisses good-naturedly, and her warm hands reach down to repeat Bellamy’s earlier movements, quickly pulling the bikini bottom down her hips. 

Bellamy is grumbling, but Raven ignores him for a moment as Clarke’s hands travel back up her bare thighs, her touch ghosting softly against the sensitive skin of Raven’s inner thighs. Raven feels a rush of wetness pooling higher up, and she gasps, wordlessly urging Clarke to continue moving. Suddenly, the sensation intensifies as she feels a cool touch on her breasts, Bellamy’s cold hands against her nipples making her shiver for a moment, and then shiver for a different reason, as her body reacts to the contrast of the cool against her overheated body. 

“Oh fuck, Bell, keep doing that.” she manages to gasp, as her body arches against his hands. 

It’s at that moment that she feels the first touch of Clarke’s tongue against her soaked folds. The sensation is almost too much for her, as Clarke’s mouth closes over her clit. Clarke seems to get this, and gentles her tongue against Raven’s oversensitive skin, but also reaches down to slip one finger into Raven, thrusting carefully in quick, shallow movements. The combination of Bellamy’s cold hands and Clarke’s warm mouth and fingers is quickly driving Raven insane. Clarke’s tongue moves in quick teasing circles against Raven’s clit, and her fingers aren’t quite exactly where she needs them. And Clarke knows exactly what she’s doing to her, because right as Raven is about to beg, ask for more, Clarke slips in another finger and curls them up, rubbing with an even pressure, in the place that makes Raven gasp desperately, canting her hips up, out of her control. 

Bellamy’s mouth is against her neck, and his hands are on her breasts, and Clarke gives another hard suck and tongue flutter right on her clit, and then Raven is coming, her back arching off the rock and her mouth open in a wordless cry. She can feel Bellamy’s arms holding her grounded, and Clarke continues to move her fingers lazily, working her through the last waves of pleasure, before finally removing her hand with a smug grin. 

Clarke starts to move her fingers up to her mouth, but Bellamy is faster, and he catches Clarke’s hand in his grip, his tongue darting out to lick at Clarke’s fingers. Raven and Clarke let out simultaneous groans, as they watch his tongue snaking between Clarke’s digits, licking and sucking playfully. 

His grin is just a little challenging, as he levels Clarke with a teasing glare. “Is it my turn yet?”

Clarke’s eyes are dark and hooded, refusing to rise to his bait as she breathes out, “Absolutely.”

Raven grins. She also loves this Clarke - too turned on to even bother bickering with Bellamy. Always makes for a good show. 

But Bellamy has to tease Clarke just a little bit longer, leaning down to capture Raven’s lips with his own, and Raven can taste herself on his tongue. Her juices, from Clarke’s fingers, to Bellamy’s mouth; Raven shivers a bit at the realization. 

She pulls away. “I want to taste Clarke when you kiss me, too.” She hears Clarke moan softly from her other side, and feels her grinding her hips gently against Raven’s thigh. She is still dressed in her shorts and bikini top, and the barrier frustrates them both. “You need to lose the shorts. Now.”

Bellamy’s hands make quick work of the button, and he pulls her shorts and bikini bottom down in one tug, easing them over her calves and feet. 

Clarke is already pretty far gone, all desperate gasps and searching hips, and Raven reaches out to palm her stomach, just over her mound. The contact with the sensitive skin makes Clarke moan loudly, and she reaches out to Bellamy, threading her hands through his hair to pull him down. Raven grins. “Are you waiting for a formal invitation, Bell?” Raven goads him with a smirk. 

Clarke finally succeeds in pulling Bellamy down to where she wants him, and he buries his head between her legs, eagerly. The sight is so fucking hot; their compatibility is especially fun to watch when one is pleasuring the other. They seem to know what the other needs almost instinctively, and Clarke is particularly adept at guiding Bellamy around by gentle tugs to the hair and desperately whispered words. 

Raven carefully maneuvers herself up to her knees, steadying herself with a hand on Bellamy’s hip. She snakes her other hand around Bellamy’s body to grasp his cock; it twitches in her hand as she strokes him firmly. Bellamy moans, and Clarke swears in response, her hips bucking up at the feeling of the long guttural vibrations. Raven leans forward until her lips are practically touching Bellamy’s ear. “I want you to make her come, and then I want you to fuck me.” She can feel him tremble against her, at all the points where her body pushes up against him. 

She can tell that Clarke is close; the girl is never particularly quiet, but orgasms always make her even louder. She chants Bellamy’s name as her body tenses and then shudders, her hips thrusting against Bellamy’s face as she rides him through her orgasm. To his credit, he stays where he is until Clarke has gone limp, even as he thrusts his own hips against Raven’s hand. When Clarke begins to twitch away from the motions of his tongue, he finally pulls away from her, spinning impossibly fast. His hands reach out to grasp and lift Raven under her ass, and she feels the world tilt before her back comes to rest against the rock. Raven surges up quickly to meet his lips and hums happily at the taste of Clarke on Bellamy’s mouth. Perfect. 

Immediately, his cock is nudging against her wet folds, and she lifts her hips to wrap her legs around his waist, She almost growls when he suddenly stops.

“Fuck. Condom? Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice is strained.

Raven looks over at Clarke, who is vaguely gesturing in the direction of her discarded shorts. Her eyes are still clouded from her orgasm, lazy and unfocused. “Back pocket.”

Raven laughs, both at Clarke’s current post-orgasmic state, and at the fact that _she would_ be the one to take care of this. “Atta girl.” she murmurs in approval. 

Bellamy grabs the shorts and locates the condom quickly, ripping it open and rolling it on, before resuming his previous position back between Raven’s legs. He thrusts up once, quickly, filling Raven completely, and she groans.

She can tell that Bellamy is not going to last long; his thrusts are already messy and uncoordinated. Raven tilts her hips upward, changing the angle just enough so that it feels really fucking fantastic, as Bellamy drives into her with urgency. She feels a hand snake between their bodies, and opens her eyes, turning her head just enough to see Clarke laying beside them, grinning wickedly as she flicks her wrist minutely. Bellamy seems to notice as well, and he groans loudly, thrusting desperately, and then comes inside her. 

Clarke’s hand movements don’t slow, and as Bellamy continues to rock against her, a second orgasm builds quickly and overtakes her without warning. Not as urgent or overwhelming as the first, but her body shudders underneath Bellamy’s weight, before both of them go limp, Clarke’s hand trapped between them. She doesn’t seem to mind.

Raven would like to stay there longer, but the uneven texture of the rock is beginning to dig into her back, particularly with the weight of Bellamy on top of her. “Uh…. guys?” Raven begins, feebly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Bellamy is immediately rolling off of her, and coming to rest next to her on his back. Clarke stays where she is, snuggled against her other side, her hand still resting lightly between Raven’s legs. 

Raven is starting to drift back off to sleep, warmed by the sun and the feeling of Clarke and Bellamy cuddled against her, when she hears Clarke moan softly and stir.

“I need to put my clothes back on slather myself in sunscreen, or I’m going to have sunburn in some really uncomfortable places.”

Raven laughs, and she can feel Bellamy’s gentle chuckle against her neck. She’s momentarily overwhelmed by love for these two people that have dragged her into their lives.

* * *

Early the next morning, they pack up their camp and start walking again. According to Clarke’s maps, they have now rounded the centre point of their loop, and are heading back towards the trailhead where they left Bellamy’s car. After a day of nothing but sex and cuddling and napping in the sun, they are all in a noticeably good mood. Giddy. Silly, even.

Clarke is the first one to suggest road trip games.

Over the next few hours, they burn through Twenty Questions ( _“Is it Clarke’s left boob?” “NO!” “Is it Clarke’s right boob?” “…Yes.”_ ) and the ABC game ( _F is for Freckles, G is for “Giant Fucking Nerd”, O is for Octavia. Raven is pelted with Swedish Fish from both sides when she gleefully throws out, “X-tremely talented at eating out!”_ ). They decide to up the stakes in I Spy by offering that the first to guess correctly gets to kiss the asker ( _none of them took into account their collective level of competitiveness, both in shouting out guesses over the other person, and in flaunting their “prize” in front of the “loser” _) but the game has to be abandoned after it devolves into increasingly handsy make-out sessions against random trees, and the embarrassing realization that they had only traveled less than a quarter mile in an hour and a half.__

__She isn’t quite sure how it happens, but suddenly the sun is sinking behind the mountain to the west, leaving the sky tinged in pinks and oranges. By now, the three of them are a well-oiled machine - choosing a camp site, setting up the tent, getting the camp stove burning - all in a matter of minutes. They all work well together, _obviously_ , but given a few days to get down the motions of the unfamiliar tasks, they all just sink into their own routines. _ _

__As the water boils for their dinner (Raven pulls out a bag of Red Vines to snack on while she waits. Clarke gives her a momentary dirty look, before shrugging and reaching out to snag one), Bellamy busies himself with building a small fire on a rocky area a couple dozen feet from their tent._ _

__“You didn’t eat all the marshmallows, did you, Raven?”_ _

__A wide grin splits Raven’s face. “Hell, no! Angry marshmallow eating was the worst idea I’ve had in weeks. This is definitely better.”_ _

__A couple hours, and the rest of the bag of marshmallows, later, Clarke abruptly begins digging through her bag. “Ok, don’t be mad at me, but I’ve been holding out on you guys.” She pulls a small collapsable water bottle out of her pack, and hands it over to Raven._ _

__Raven opens and takes a sniff, before bursting out into laughter that is only partially fuelled by her waning sugar high. “Woah, Griffin! This is definitely not water!” She took a tentative sip, and then a longer swig, allowing the alcohol to burn down her throat and into her belly. She hands the flask over to Bellamy._ _

__“Nice! Whisky?” Bellamy had been doing a lot of smiling all day, but he looks particularly delighted at this turn of events. “I knew I love you for a reason.”_ _

__The three stay up late into the night, drinking and laughing and tending the fire. And yeah, maybe Raven pushes Clarke down into the ground at one point, slipping her hand inside Clarke’s panties, while Bellamy kisses his way down Raven’s own neck, sucking hard at just the right spot behind her ear. And maybe Raven comes with Bellamy’s fingers inside her, and Clarke sucking hard on her clit. And maybe she puts her hands on Clarke’s hips while Clarke rides Bellamy frantically, moaning out both of their names as her hips buck and her thighs tremble. Maybe that happens._ _

__But certainly no one could blame them. I mean, _look_ at them._ _

* * *

__As it turns out, hiking while hungover isn’t much fun._ _

__Luckily, they are only a couple of hours from the trailhead at this point (Raven is absolutely sure that Clarke planned it this way, choosing to wait until the last night to bring out that particular water bottle), but they’re all very glad when they turn a corner and suddenly the parking lot is in front of them._ _

__They load up the back of the car with their hiking packs, taking stock of their physical appearance after several days in the woods (not too bad - a little muddy around the boots, a little bit of campfire smell, Clarke’s hair somehow looks even better after a few days of not being washed), and making the most important plans for the trip home (“Fuck, Bellamy, there must be a waffle house somewhere between here and the house”)._ _

__Raven claims the passenger seat, insisting that she needs to stretch out her leg, but really just wanting control of the radio. But before they pull out of the parking lot, she’s turning to meet Clarke’s eyes._ _

__“So, you have a few days off next month, right…?”_ _

__Clarke beams back at her. “I’ll get the maps.”_ _


End file.
